


Their Bodies Lie Upon the Sheets

by Polywantsanother



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polywantsanother/pseuds/Polywantsanother
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot smut pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

By the depths below, it was easy to control him. In her defense, he did consent. She did give him a signal to use if he needed to give the safe world. As a taunt, he had decided on “frigid.” She had smirked as she tied the gag over his mouth. His hands were tied together at the headboard but Katara had left his eyes and legs free.

She then slid off the bed and tossed her back over her shoulder. Zuko’s eyes followed her but he stayed silent. He looked magnificent stripped bare and restrained. He was so stereotypically a firebender, it was nice to see him at her mercy instead of as some formidable foe.

“Do you promise to be good?” Katara asked and Zuko nodded vigorously. As a reward, Katara untied the knot of her robe and let the silk pool around her feet. To his credit, Zuko kept her gaze for a few seconds before travelling down her body. She could feel his pulse from where she stood, could feel the vibrations of his thrumming rattle into her own veins. She tangled her fingers in the strumming and clenched a fist, while Zuko’s fingers splayed out. He started to choke and his eyes rolled up toward the ceiling.

It was a simple blood choke, an easy enough trick to learn with bloodbending.

“Eyes on me my prince.” She said and released her fist. Zuko gasped and his chest heaved. “Do you remember the signal?” Zuko looked her in her eyes and nodded. “Did you want to use it?” He shook his head quickly. “Such a good boy.”

Katara climbed back onto the bed and crouched over Zuko’s body. She ran her fingers lightly down his chest, over his stomach, and to the base of his rigid cock. Here was another heavy thudding, but Katara just gripped his cock firmly, feeling the large vein pulse against her palm. Zuko’s muscles twitched and he groaned through the cloth gag.

“Does this feel good my prince?” She asked as she moved her hand up and down the length of him. Zuko moaned and his eyes closed. Katara leaned down and put her lips on his nipple. Running her lips over the firm nub, she could hear Zuko’s breath quicken. She opened her lips and flicked the tip of her tongue over his nipple, still working his cock. Without warning, Katara leaned in and bit Zuko’s chest hard. She could feel the tendons shift under her teeth, though she made sure not to break the skin. Zuko, meanwhile, cried out. When Katara sat back up, she squeezed his cock. His eyes were wide and staring at her.

“Keep your eyes open, do you understand me?” Zuko’s breath huffed out of his nose and he nodded.

“Let’s see if you can focus.” She straddled him, but kept her hips above his. Still holding his cock, she rubbed the head against the lips of her pussy. Zuko’s breathing became ragged and his abdomen twitched, but he kept staring right into her eyes. Katara shifted the head slowly up and down the lips and he started to make strained noises in his throat. Still, he kept her gaze. She held his cock still and lowered her hips, just a little. Just to slide the tip inside of her.

“If you move toward me,” Katara said. “You’ll be punished.” She moved up and down, never further past the ridge of the head, and she could see the muscles in his neck straining. Still, he kept her gaze.

“Good boy.” She said happily and let go of his cock before sitting on his pelvis, just in front of his cock.  “Because you were so good, I’ll give you a little treat.” She tugged down the gag and put a hand to his cheek. With her thumb, she wiped away the spit that had dripped from his open mouth. Leaning down, Katara kissed him and felt his tongue push toward hers. She moved her head away and Zuko leaned in after her. The hand on his cheek moved behind his head and Katara lightly pulled his hair to keep him from getting close.

“Calm down, this isn’t it.” She sat up and Zuko put his head back on the pillow.

“Please.” He said and Katara scowled.

“Now, now my prince, did I say you could speak?” Zuko pulled his lips tightly closed. “Don’t worry, I’ll give your mouth something else to do.” Because of how his hands were tied, Katara had to widen her stance and put a knee on either side of his arms. She sank into her kneeling and felt Zuko’s breath on her pussy.

“Now you may kiss me.” Immediately his lips were on her lower set. His tongue thrust past the folds and into her. Losing a bit of herself, Katara only felt lips and tongue and teeth. He gently took a lip between his teeth and tugged. She gasped and squeezed and felt a surge of warmth between her legs. Tasting her, Zuko worked more intently, sucking and licking to entice more wetness. Katara rocked forward and now he had access to her clit. Not wasting an opportunity, and knowing her taste for pain, Zuko lightly bit the small nub and Katara cried out. She bucked against him and his tongue rolled her sensitive clit. She came yelling his name, digging her fingers into the headboard.

As she sagged, she lifted her hips and freed his mouth. Lazily, Katara rolled down and laid next to him. His mouth was wet and glistening, so Katara licked from the edge of his chin up to his lips. She loved tasting herself on him. Kissing him, she mirrored his actions and sucked on his lower lip. He moaned into her mouth and Katara smiled.

Pulling back, she found him looking at her.

“Was that satisfactory my prince?” She asked and he nodded. “Good.” She then tugged the gag back up into his mouth.

When Katara went back to his cock, she found beads of precum falling down the head. She licked them up and sucked gently on the head, hearing Zuko moan above her.

“Can’t have that going to waste can we?” She said, though she looked down at his erection and not at him. She moved between his legs and pushed her hair back over her shoulder. Bending down, it fell like a curtain over each side of her face. All there was, then, was her and Zuko’s throbbing cock.

A laughing breath came out of her nose and she smiled wryly. Much of her day would be vastly improved if it contained only herself and Zuko’s cock.

“Shall I return the favor beloved?” Again, she did not look at him and, knowing that he wouldn’t reply anyway, bent down and took him fully into her mouth.

It felt good to have him hit the back of her throat before she opened and slid him further in. He was the one that choked though and Katara had to repress the urge to laugh. Still, her throat constricted around him and Zuko bucked.

Lifting her head, Katara sucked and felt the large vein pulse against her lower lip. He was so hard, and so ready, that she knew if she continued there was a high likelihood of him cumming in her mouth. While she loved the taste of him and didn’t mind that ending, in this instance she had more plans for him.

But she would get him close.

Holding the base of his cock with a firm grasp, Katara moved up and down the length of him. When she got to the head, she would suck harder and she could feel the tip warm. More enjoyably, she tasted the salty emission of more precum.

She could hear his breathing change. She could feel his pulse. So suddenly, she stopped. Katara just sat up and looked down at him. Cocking her head, she studied his face. With a resigned sigh, she held her hands up.

“Your turn my prince.”

He took a deep breath in through his nose. The breath he let out was forceful, and his hands were suddenly flames.

The ropes burned away and he was on her. One hand went for her throat while the other ripped the gag out of his mouth. Katara’s hands scrambled to his arm as she choked.

“Two taps on the arm to give the safe word.” He said and Katara nodded. Turing, Zuko kept his grip on her throat and pushed her face down on the bed. Having to surrender his grip, Zuko instead straddled her and put his hand in her hair. He pulled hard enough that Katara’s head bent back.

“What’s your safe word love?” He asked. He was able to see her throat work as she swallowed.

“Honor.” She said and smiled. Zuko rolled his eyes and shoved her face back down.

“You know, I would make you pay for that little bit of cleverness, but I have to admit that you did some good work on me.” Keeping his hand in her hair, Zuko took the other and used it to guide himself into Katara.

Blazes she was warm and wet and swollen. He thrust into her and knew he wasn’t going to last long. Resigning himself to it, he laid down on her back and used the hand already at her pussy to open up her up more. He found her clit again and rolled it roughly between his fingers. Katara, muffled by being pressed into the bed, whimpered and writhed against him. Taking a finger, he pressed on her clit and rotated, feeling it pop over a tendon or something in her pelvis. With each pop, Katara gasped and whimpered. He could feel her tightening around his cock and Zuko just worked his fingers faster. Her whimpering came faster and her back arched, angling herself better so that his cock went in deeper.

“Zuko!” She yelled out and he felt a rush of wetness. Being so close, Zuko relinquished his hold on her hair and moved to grab the front of her throat again. As she choked, she tightened, and Zuko thrust faster. When she coughed, it was just another seizure and it tipped Zuko over the edge. He came, hard, and bit into her shoulder as he did. All of what he had he pumped into her, thinking about how it would run out of her and spread across her thighs.

When the pulsing stopped, Zuko rolled over off of her and lightly slapped Katara on the ass.

“You have served your prince well.” Katara blew a raspberry and rolled over to look at him.

“I feel like the more we do this, the better it will get.” She said and snuggled into him. He put an arm under her head and around her shoulder.

“I look forward to it.” He said and kissed the top of her head.


	2. Zutara Smut Week 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a narrative I wrote for Zutara Smut week. I got 5/7 days. TRIGGER WARNING: There is some consensual BDSM

~Trust Me~

Before she had stepped onto the ramp, he had taken her hand and looked pleadingly into her face.

“Trust me.” He had said. Now, her chest tightened as it did then. She took in a quick breath, past and present, and let it out sharply. It hitched a little and her throat burned now as she thought about the future. 

She had been gone three months, working in the North Pole before she went back to her duties on the Council. They had exchanged letters regularly, and he always made mention how much he missed her and longed for her return.

But what also came were the newspapers. The Fire Lord would host small fetes and parties on holidays. Gossip columns ran articles about what new lady was seen predominantly with the bachelor Fire Lord. Sokka, unknowing of his sister’s romantic involvement, would joke good naturedly about how stoic Zuko was being buried in young, beautiful, eligible women. 

On one particularly bad night, after Sokka read aloud how Zuko courted the daughter of an Earth Kingdom minister, Katara had slammed her bowl of soup down and left the dining hall. When asked about it later, she had managed something about Zuko not taking anything seriously and didn’t he know how hard things were for people in other places?

But he had asked her to trust him.

She had trusted him before, and it hadn’t worked out. Jet, and even Aang had betrayed her. 

And really, could she even blame him? They had already agreed that they could never be together, that they were simply indulging in fatalistic ardour. And she had been gone for three months.

Katara’s hands tightened on the rails. No, they both deserved better. He deserved her trust and she deserved to believe that he would be faithful. She had managed it fine, and she was getting swarmed by just as many suitors. Being the representative of the Southern Water Tribe, a Councilmember in Republic City, and the first ambassador to the Swamp Tribe gave her a lot of status that rivaled that of the Northern Water Tribe leader.

Her father had even almost guilted her into breaking, saying how important it was for Katara to make a good marriage for the prosperity of their people. And, he had asked, wasn’t there that very handsome young man from the Isles Tribe?

Tama had been quite handsome.

He had also been miserable every moment he stayed in the North, and had cut his visit short. Katara remembered the first time he had made a visit to the North Pole, and his ultimate secret rendezvous with her. She had asked him if he was cold.

“You are the only thing that can make me tremble.” And when he put his mouth to hers, he was warm.

The ship was pulling into the harbor and Katara moved across the deck toward the tall masked figure who stood beside an open door. Fire Nation ships were still being staffed by the Fire Nation military, though this one was more valet than warrior. Their mask was still unnerving.

“Do you require anything Master Katara?” The figure asked. The voice, either of its own nature or because of the mask, sounded slightly mumbled and low.

“No, thank you. Are we to dock directly in Republic City?” She asked, turning to look over at the twinkling lights.

“No. The port is still not equipped to handle the larger sea faring vessels. We will be moving onto a small transport momentarily.” They replied and Katara just nodded. The sun was setting and in the dying light, she could see the bobbing shape of a small tug heading toward the larger ship.

“I’ll head down then, and wait for the ramp to drop.” Katara went to move around the figure, but they put out their hand and she halted.

“Unfortunately, the tug is too small for our ramp to safely deploy. You will need to be lowered over the side.” Katara blinked up at them. “Your luggage will follow later.”

“Oh for the love of…..” Katara rubbed her face with both hands and let out a long breath. “Fine.” She turned and marched back to the railing. Putting both hands on the metal bar, she felt the rough bumps in the paint under her palms. Then she huffed as she lifted herself up and over.

“Master Katara!” The figure yelled out. As Katara fell, she called up a column of water.

“That’s what I am, yes.” She said after she had raised herself to a height where she could see the figure. Then she turned and urged the column forward, slowly lowering it till she was even with the tug.

The captain stood on the deck, hat in his hand and his mouth wide open.

“Captain.” Katara greeted as she stepped over the railing and released the water. The man just stared at her. “Am I your only passenger?” The Captain nodded.

“Excellent. Then would you mind turning us around? I have a dinner to attend.”  
~

After she had been shown to her rooms in the new hotel - which looked out of place in the raw wood and dust of the city - Katara quickly washed and dressed herself. The dress had been ordered from a local seamstress, as it had been made clear to Katara that even the way she dressed was interpreted politically now. And tonight would be important, regardless of how tired she was, because it was a state dinner, held in her honor.

Most times, when something she didn’t want to attend was held in her honor, Katara managed to find an excuse to avoid the whole thing. There were always sick people to tend no matter where she was. But tonight would be different.

Zuko would be there.

~

Lovemaking was furtive in the poles. Skin exposed to the frigid air too long could be damaged. While there was something to be said for the desperate thrusting, hands holding hems up or down, lips on necks or earlobes, Katara much preferred the privacy of bedrooms. 

Something about Zuko though made her disregard such notions.

When he had slipped into her room, the last time he had been to the North Pole, she had every intention of denying him. Then he kissed her, and everything melted away. His body burned and warmed her every place he touched. When he pulled down the wrappings around her chest, he ran his lips over her nipples and she couldn’t tell if they hardened from the cold or his breath.

He laid her on the bed of furs and hitched one of her legs up over his shoulder. More wrappings fell away at his attention and soon his mouth were on her, his tongue sliding softly up slick and swollen lips. His hands slid up to her lower back and he pulled her hips into his face. With one hand above her head, gripping tight to the furs, the other went to his hair with an equal fist. 

For as the pole was cold, Zuko was warm. He sucked gently on the inner lips of Katara and his tongue gently rolled her clit. This languid lavishing was something he did to wind her up; he had no intention of letting her cum. Any time she got close, Zuko backed away and would dot her thighs with small kisses. 

“Zuko, please.” She would ultimately beg, her voice broken as she verged on tears.

“Anything for you.” He would always murmur as he moved up to her face. When he kissed her, she could taste herself and it made her want him more.

She had thrown her leg over his backside then, that last time in the palace made of ice, and he entered her easily. 

“Blazes Katara, how are you so warm?” He moaned as he slid fully inside of her. She tried to speak, but she had felt every inch as the head of his cock pushed upward. Zuko, not looking for an answer, kissed her neck and she shivered. 

Cohesive thought ceased after that.

She remembered him thrusting and every time he pulled back, she almost whimpered. One of his hands went to her hair, his fingers curling in the long strands and pulling her head sideways. He bit her neck - carefully - and she had shuddered then. Warmth and wetness spilled from deep inside her and Zuko groaned against her skin.

His mouth would go to hers, their tongues softly brushing each other as a second thought, for they were both more occupied in the movement of their hips. As he thrust into her, she pushed up to meet him and Katara could swear that his cock was moving deeper into her. 

She could feel every inch. She could feel her pussy squeeze him and he would shudder and moan. He then sucked on a nipple, his teeth gently grazing it, while he reached down between them to roll a finger over her clit.

Her fingers dug into his back - she would always leave little moons in his skin - and she gasped.

When he would get close, he always buried his face in her neck. He moved quickly and Katara would only be able to breathe between thrusts.

When he came, he always said her name. 

She would usually cum when he did.

Afterward, she remembered that they laid together. There was no hurried movement to put on clothing to fight the chill. They were entwined together, naked, a woven blanket haphazardly pulled up over them. 

“I love you Katara.” He said. She had turned to him, to see how the light of the candle glimmered on the ice and dappled his skin. Katara had touched his face, her fingers gently running over the scar of his eye, before pushing away strands of his hair that had been caught on the sweat of his skin.

“I love you Zuko.” She said. They kissed and clutched at each other, both knowing that they would soon have to break apart. 

“Trust me.” He had said.

Katara cleared her throat and brushed out her hair. She felt the familiar warmth and tightening between her legs. That visit in the North Pole had been over a year ago. This time, there had been only letters.

A lot could happen in three months but Katara knew that she shone just as brightly then as she did now. Zuko was hers, as they both burned from the same flame. 

With a light touch to her necklace, Katara let out a sigh. She had to trust him, because he loved her. 

~To Serve the Fire Lord~

When Katara walked down to the main lobby, she began to see the first eager guests arriving. They were the up-and-coming of Republic City, investors that looked to buy their way into the old glamor of the nobility, as well as a few of those self-same nobles. The first session of the Council would be meeting before the end of the week so many people who were upwardly mobile wanted to be seen here.

Officially, it was a state dinner to inaugurate the new year for the Council. Unofficially, it was a time for the nations to compare their strength.

Amaq, the beautiful North Pole prince, had arrived earlier since he was actual royalty, and Katara was able to spend at least a few days working on the hospital. But now she had to come a fulfill her role as a representative from the South Pole.

“Cousin!” Katara’s head whipped sharply around. Coming toward her, arms spread wide, was a member from the Swamp Tribe.

By the blessed depths at least this one had put on proper clothing. 

“Hello Cousin.” She said graciously and embraced the lumbering man. The North and South Poles had permanent seats at the Council, while the other Water Tribes changed their representative annually. Last year had been a woman from the Isle Tribe - and that had been interesting, since she refused to wear anything but the traditional clothing of the isles - and the year before had been the two-spirit person from the Great Lakes Tribe. Now, it was the Swamp Tribe.

“How are you, Tenma?” Katara asked. The man, Tenma, grinned widely, showing off a mouth sparsely filled with teeth. 

“I reckon I’m mighty glad to be here in this fine City of yers.” He replied and Katara returned a smile of her own.

“Ours Tenma. Don’t you let them take away what belongs to the Water Tribe.” She said and gave him a conspiratorial wink. Tenma guffawed loudly and clapped Katara hard enough on the back to make her stumble forward.

“I tell you what Katara, I don’t think they ever could do such a thing.” Tenma offered her an arm, which she easily took. “I fig’r I should escort you, seein’ as how we’re cousins an’ all.” 

“Thank you Tenma. I appreciate it.” Arm in arm the pair walked through the lobby and into the large dining room.

The wood floors had been buffed to a buttery shine and she could see the perfect reflection of the shimmering light from the large crystal chandeliers hanging overhead. Four long tables took up a majority of the space in the room. Katara couldn’t believe they had found enough linen to cover the lengths of them and she said as much to Tenma.

“They gotta put clothing on everything.” Tenma muttered and Katara laughed.

Katara looked around the room and saw the Earth King with a small, timid looking woman standing beside him. The newspapers, beyond gossiping about one royal’s love interest, had also announced the Earth King’s marriage.

The pair were talking with Amaq and, oddly, Iroh. Turning the other way, Katara found the other two Interior Ministers that represented various parts of the far reaching Earth Kingdom. And they were speaking to, of course, the Avatar.

“Ugh. Let’s go sit Tenma.” Katara muttered. Tenma paused to look over where Katara had last been gazing and he shook his head.

“It was a bad match Cousin.” He said as they started to walk to the table.

“Oh?” Katara asked idly and still cast her eyes about the room.

“Air Benders are too flighty.” Katara coughed out a laugh and put a fist to her mouth.

“Is that you Katara?” The voice shot talons up Katara’s neck and into the base of her skull. She could feel her body shudder in revulsion. Slowly, she turned.

“Pema.” Katara said evenly as she came face to face with the woman. 

“It is so good to see you again Katara.”

“Wish I could say the same.” Katara pushed the words from behind clenched teeth. The other woman just laughed.

“Oh Katara, you’re so funny!” Pema said.

“Excuse me.” Tenma stood beside Katara and looked down at Pema. “Who are you?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Pema gestured to her orange robes. “I’m an Air Acolyte, here with the Avatar.” Pema shot Katara a look and Katara resisted the urge to throttle her with her own beaded necklace.

“So you are only an Air Acolyte. I see. Well, then I must introduce myself. I am Councilmember Tenma of the Swamp Tribe. So you will call me Councilmember. This is Master Katara, the One-Who-Healed-the-Avatar, Ambassador to the Outlying Tribes, and Councilmember from the South Pole. You may address her as Master Katara, Councilmember Katara, or Ambassador Katara if you’re feeling friendly.” Tenma said. Penma sputtered before turning on her heel and marching back over to Aang. Katara squeezed Tenma’s arm.

“You sure do talk pretty Cousin.” She said and grinned at him. Tenma smiled benevolently and patted her hand.

“Ain’t nobody gonna mess with family.” Katara stretched up and kissed Tenma on the cheek. She turned then and a flash of scarlet caught her eye at the door. Her breath shot back into her lungs and she almost choked.

No matter how simply he dressed, Zuko always took her breath away.

Katara watched him, saw him see her, and followed him as he moved to the side to speak with his uncle.

That had been their agreement, that they would talk to two people before talking to each other, but each time it still hurt.

Now Tenma squeezed her arm.

“That is a dangerous match Cousin.” He said softly. Katara sighed but didn’t look at him.

“Is it that obvious?” She asked, her voice dampened.

“Too much so. Let’s sit.” 

Dinner was agony. They had not managed their buffer before dinner was called, and they were seated. As a rule, the company that sat at this dinner were to mix. Katara was seated between a merchant from the Earth Kingdom looking to start a business in Republic City, and a very cross looking noblewoman from the Fire Nation. Zuko was seated at a completely different table, Amaq at one side of him and one of the Interior Ministers. 

Katara ate and barely tasted anything. She watched Zuko when she could get away with it, saw him manage to relax and joke with his dining companions. 

She couldn’t remember what she talked about.

After dinner was a relaxing socialization time. Drinks were served on silver platters and they all stood and spoke in small groups. Amaq, Tenma, and Katara were all talking about the ritual exchange the Isle Tribe undertakes every six months. It was frustratingly complex and Amaq and Tenma were arguing the merits of such a ceremony. 

“May I interject?” Katara froze as the voice brushed past her neck. She didn’t turn and instead felt the heat of Zuko come up behind her.

“Fire Lord, your thoughts are always welcome.” Amaq said and reached out his hand.

“Thank you Prince Amaqjuaq.” Zuko replied and shook hands. He then turned and did the same with Tenma. “Councilmember Tenma.” He turned and took Katara’s hand, bringing it up to his lips. “Master Katara.” He kissed the back of her hand lightly, barely pressing his lips to her skin.

“Fire Lord.” His eyes sharpened as he released her hand. 

As a point, Katara made sure to always refer to Zuko by his name unless they were at an incredibly formal function.

She only called him Fire Lord at a very specific time.

Zuko turned back to the other men and clasped his hands behind his back.

“Katara has told me about the Kula Ring and I have a belief, a very biased one, that it is a show of honor among the islands.” Zuko spoke, and Katara tried not to look at his hands.

“The Fire Lord is very keen on theories of honor.” Glib, Katara raised a brow and looked at Zuko. He, to his credit, betrayed no emotion on his face but a small smile. His hands however, she could see the smallest twitch of his fingers.

“Permit me, but I think this is a good theory.” He replied.

“I permit your theory, but I will go and get another drink.” Katara said and bowed her head to excuse herself.

Trying not to run, Katara found one of the roving servants and took the thin glass flute of liquid. She threw back the drink and felt it burn the back of her throat.

Her throat. His hands. Him.

Katara wanted the Fire Lord.

~

The greatest thing about being in love is the ability to step out of the expectations others have on one’s person. Katara was fiercely independent, a woman who bowed to no man, and fought every obstacle in her way.

Zuko was a man fighting his nature and his past, he was stoic and withdrawn, and he always had to make sure he did nothing to emulate the despotic nature of his predecessors. 

Sometimes though, they wanted to simply do things without it having to mean anything.

They had discussed this philosophy as they drank in Zuko’s room. They had had dinner with Sokka, as both brother and sister were visiting their friend, and they both were squeezed into the tropes of their perceived characters.

“How would you be,” Katara asked. “If you didn’t have to worry about being labelled a tyrant?” Zuko paused in thought, finished his drink, and softly put the cup down on the table. When he turned to Katara, he looked, concerned.

“You know I love you.” He stated and Katara nodded as she put down her own cup. “Well, it would please me, I mean, it would give me great pleasure, if you…” He looked askance and Katara waited. He turned back to her and sighed. “I would love it if you would, beg.”

Katara’s eyes widened and Zuko put his head in his hand, his elbow braced on the table. 

“I’m sorry, I know that’s degrading.” He muttered. Katara reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Zuko.” He raised his face a little to look at her. “Sometimes, I don’t want to be in charge.” She could see him bite the inside of his cheek.

“Would you, submit?” Katara paused as she processed the words.

“What do you mean?”

“Would you call me Fire Lord and submit to me?” Katara sat back and looked at him. Zuko’s face had gone from concerned to hungry.

“Nothing would please me more than to serve you, Fire Lord.” Immediately, Zuko pushed away from the table and stood. He took Katara’s hand and roughly dragged her from her seat. They moved to the bed and Zuko had them stand facing each other.

“If you say no, at any point, we stop.” He said, his hand slowly squeezing hers. Unable to speak, Katara only nodded. Zuko then pulled on her hand, bringing her into him, and he kissed her hard. It was more about making a loving act hurt than for any enjoyment, as Katara could feel the pressure of lips squeezed between teeth. 

Zuko had his other hand in Katara’s hair and he roughly pulled, making her head tilt back on her neck. He kissed, softly now, a line down her throat. 

“Will you serve me Katara?”

“Yes.” Her voice was breathy and Zuko tightened his grip on her hair. Katara cried out and relaxed his grip only slightly.

“Yes what?”

“Yes Fire Lord.” He released her, so suddenly that she wobbled on her legs.

“Undress me.”

“Yes Fire Lord.” Katara walked behind him and noticed her hands trembling as she went to untie the knot of his sash. He said nothing as Katara fumbled, only stopping her when she had managed to undo it.

“Put it on the bed.” He ordered. Katara dropped one end and walked back around, unwinding the sash. 

“Yes Fire Lord.” She murmured and set the sash on the bed. She bit her lip, looking at him. Getting his tunic up and over his head was going to be challenging.

“Shall I kneel for you?” He asked idly.

“No Fire Lord.” Katara took the hem of the tunic, her fingers not daring to touch his legs, and she stretched up as she pulled. At full extension, on the tips of her toes, she managed to get the tunic off, but she lost her balance and fell into Zuko.

“Careful beloved.” He said as he put an arm around her waist to steady her against his chest. Katara let the tunic drop from her fingers as she put her arms around his neck.

“Yes Fire Lord.” She said and Zuko kissed her. His tongue went in search of hers and they clung to each other. He bit her bottom lip and she moaned into his mouth. With that, he pushed her away.

“You’re not done.” He said, and his voice was husky. Wordlessly, Katara untied his pants and she could feel how hard he was when she brushed her knuckles against him. The pants fell and Zuko sat on the bed so she could pull off each leg. 

Then, seemingly in an instant, he was naked. His cock arched up toward his stomach and Katara felt warmth.

“Kneel Katara.” Katara fell to her knees in front of him. “Serve me.”

“Yes Fire Lord.” She grabbed the shaft of his cock and lightly licked the head, tasting a bead of salt. As she squeezed the length of him, Katara put her mouth over the top and sucked lightly. She ran her tongue up the underside and tasted more salt. 

“Don’t tease.” Zuko said and put his hand on the back of her head. He pushed, lightly, and Katara acquiesced. She let go of his shaft and took in as much as she could. She could feel him hitting the back of her throat as she moved up and down. She fought the urge to breath just so she could feel the soft rigidity of him.

“Katara.” Zuko moaned, his hand on her head now gripping her hair. Easing up, Katara used her hand to work up and down on his shaft. She kept her mouth on the head, sucking harder and running her tongue over the large vein that she could feel pulsing. 

When he tightened his grip on her hair and his breath came out in a his, Katara released the pressure and swallowed the length of him. When his breathing became rapid, Katara would stop moving up and down and focus on squeezing him. She alternated till he broke.

“Stop.” He said and she stopped. Sitting up, Katara went to wipe her mouth, but Zuko grabbed her hand. His other went to her face and cupped her cheek, his thumb smearing the thick wetness of her saliva. “I like you messy.” He smiled, a predatory grin, and Katara’s heart fluttered. He stood and Katara stayed kneeling. She watched as he picked up the sash and tore it, lengthwise. One half he tossed back on the bed, and the other he held in his hands as he looked at Katara.

“Stand up and turn around.” Katara stood and turned to face the wall. “Put your hands behind your back.” Katara did so. Zuko quickly wrapped the torn linen around her wrists and tied. She stayed facing the wall as she heard Zuko move.

“And since you insist on silence,” His hands came around both sides of her head. “I think I’ll give you this.” He had folded up the other half of linen a little and forced it between her lips. As he tied it behind her head, he whispered in her ear. “Shake your head and we stop.” Slowly, Katara nodded.

The gag kept her mouth pried open and her tongue probed the fabric. She could feel herself already starting to drool.

“Alright.” She did turn then and watched Zuko climb into the bed. He stroked himself and looked at her. “Mount me.”

Hesitantly, Katara lifted a leg and rested her knee on the top of the bed. As she tried to hoist herself up, she felt the shift in her balance and she stumbled back onto the floor. Katara stood and eyed the bed.

“Katara, will you submit?” Zuko asked, still languidly stroking his cock. Katara nodded and looked around. She moved to the end of the bed and turned away from him. Again she put her knee on the bed and this time, as she pushed herself forward, she leaned against the post at the corner. She swung up her other leg and was now awkwardly poised. Her hips were thrown back, her ass the end of the curve her back made as her chest was pressed against the post. 

“Do you need help beloved?” Zuko asked and Katara nodded. She heard him move and then she felt him, everywhere. His cock pushed between the cheeks of her ass, his mouth was on the side of her neck, one hand had grabbed a breast, and the other was between her legs. 

“There are so many ways I could take you.” He whispered and bit her earlobe. She moaned and as she did, Zuko pushed his fingers inside of her. As he ran his tongue down her jaw, he pushed his hips forward so that the head of his cock pushed into her backside and his fingers between her legs moved in and out. Katara’s back arched and she lifted herself from the post. Zuko’s hand on her breast moved to her throat and he squeezed, gently.

“Oh my, Katara you’re squeezing me.” Zuko said and wriggled his fingers inside her. He pulled them out and he then rolled her clit in circles. “Cum for me.”

It didn’t take her long and she came shuddering. He let go of her and helped turn her around.

“I want you to ride me.” He said as he laid back down. Katara hobbled on her knees and managed to straddle him. As she sat, he guided himself into her, and she moaned as he filled her. 

“Serve me.” He said and Katara did.

There was nothing sensual about their sex. The gag had forced her mouth open and a trickle of saliva matched the trickle of her wetness running down his cock. She bucked garishly against him without her hands to brace herself. He would occasionally reach a hand down and play with her clit as she moved, making her movements more like spasms. When she would cum, he would hold onto her ass and push his hips into her. 

When he came, he had both hands on her backside and held her to him. He pulsed hard and she could feel every rack of his orgasm. After he finished, she slid off and knelt, waiting. Zuko undid the gag and binding, wiping her face before tossing the ruined cloth onto the floor.

“Did I please the Fire Lord?”

“By the sun, moon, and stars, yes.” They kissed and he pulled her down on top of him. “You know you can now never call me that in public.”

~

Katara tried to distract herself, taking more drinks and talking to more people. But she would feel a hand brush against her and when she’d turn, she’d see scarlet. Finding that the room, and her head, had started to swim, Katara moved out onto the balcony to get fresh air.

She had called and now it was up to him to answer. Even in the warm night breeze, Katara felt herself begin to tremble.

~Scars That Define Us~

On the balcony, Katara could see the stars. She traced the vague lines of the constellations with her eyes. They were unfamiliar stars, and Katara felt a little lost when looking up at what should be the same sky.

It made her think that she had crossed into another world. One in which she did not completely belong.

“Hey.” Katara cringed and then let her head fall forward.

“What do you want Aang.” She said, more of a resigned statement than a question.

“Geeze, I just wanted to say hi.” Aang came forward till he was standing beside her, his hands clasped behind his back. He was starting to grow a beard as his face lengthened and thinned out. Adulthood looked better on him than she had expected.

“I think you wanted to say much more than that.” Katara said as she lifted her head to glare at him. Aang raised a brow and looked back at her.

“What does that mean?”

“Why did you bring Pema?” 

“She’s, well, she’s my girlfriend now Katara.”

“But why did you did you bring her here?” 

“Katara, it’s been like two years. I’m allowed to bring my girlfriend.”

“I just don’t appreciate you bringing the woman you cheated on me with to a dinner you knew I’d attend.” 

“I didn’t-.” Aang sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he lowered his hands, he looked at her evenly. “It’s been two years.”

“It’s still a scar Aang.”

“Then I’m sorry it hurt you. I didn’t intend on doing such a thing.” He held out his hand and Katara hesitantly put her own out. “You still mean a lot to me and I would never intentionally hurt you.”

Against her better judgement, a slight hiss escaped her mouth. Aang sighed again but squeezed her hand.

“I am done being sorry Katara. It’s up to you now whether you hold onto this scar or let it heal.” Aang let go of her hand and walked back into the hotel ballroom. Katara’s hand curled into a fist and she let it fall to her side. 

“Well that was fun.” Katara whirled around and nearly jumped. Zuko was climbing over the railing of the balcony and Katara watched in amusement as his pant leg got caught on one of the pegs dotting the top. Zuko scowled as he tried to maneuver his leg high enough to get it uncaught. Katara, chuckling slightly, walked over and pulled the fabric up and over the peg.

“How long were you watching?” She asked genially as Zuko brushed off his pants.

“Oh, man, the whole thing. What a train wreck.” He said and Katara laughed.

“Well, first, what were you doing crawling over the railing?”

“I obviously had to sneak around the long way so that no one saw me joining you. Next?”

“Why did you call it a train wreck?”

“Because Aang is an idiot. Scars don’t heal, they define you.”

“Yours doesn’t define you.” Zuko grabbed her hand and placed it on the center of his chest.

“You’re not thinking of the right scar.” Katara felt her face flush and she stayed quiet. She remembered the winding branch-like shape of scars that radiated out from a spot on his chest.

“So how does my scar define me?” She asked, her voice unexpectedly soft. Zuko kept her hand on his chest but used his other to pull her closer. Having his hand resting on her hip, so casually, caused her pulse to race.

“Right now, it makes you defensive and untrusting.”

“I trust you.” She whispered and Zuko lowered his face to hers.

“Because you know I would give my life for yours.” He whispered back and kissed her, softly. Katara felt herself melt a little, and his hand went from her hip to her back, holding her a little more firmly.

“I love you Katara.” He murmured when he broke the kiss. Katara’s eyes fluttered open and she found his golden eyes searching hers.

“I love you Zuko.” She moved her hand away from his chest and threw both arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his around her middle and they clung to each other as they kissed again. Now, when they broke away, each seemed to be breathing a little faster.

“Where’s your room?” He asked.

“Second floor. Room 218.” 

“You head up. I’ll wait thirty minutes and meet you.” A quick kiss and Katara stepped away.

“See you soon.”

~

Katara found herself almost giddy as she walked up the stairs from the lobby. It wasn’t until she had gotten to her door and pulled her key out that she paused to think.

She had worried for weeks about whether or not Zuko had been faithful while she was away. Yet the first moment they’re alone, she could only think about getting into bed with him. Katara scowled as she slid her dress up and over her shoulders. Standing with only a pair of panties - a bold new fashion accessory that didn’t feel totally comfortable to her yet - Katara regarded the bed. 

Surely, she thought to herself, if he had found someone else then he wouldn’t have kissed her.

Unless, she countered, he had only decided to have someone to keep him company during her absence.

Katara scowled and shook her head, trying to dispel the thoughts. She trusted him. She loved him. And he loved her.

Muttering wordlessly, Katara went to the adjacent bathroom to wash her face.

When Zuko made his way into her room, Katara was sitting on the bed, her legs drawn up to her chest. Zuko took one look at her, raised his eyebrow, and started to take off his shirt.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked after he removed the piece of clothing. Katara pulled a pillow from beside her and clutched it to her chest.

“I don’t want to ask.” She said.

“You’re bothered by something though.” He stated as he sat on the bed and began to untie his shoes. Katara, staring at his back, nodded.  
“It’s something you don’t want to talk about because….” Zuko paused and pulled off a shoe. Katara stayed silent knowing that he was thinking, not pressing her to say anything. “Because you think I might get mad?” Katara huffed out a breath and put her face into the pillow. She kept her eyes up to watch him.

“Okay, not mad. But, you think I might get upset with you somehow?” He asked as he pulled off the other shoe. Katara let out a small grunt.

“It’s something that bothers you because it exists and it might upset me.” Zuko said and stood. He turned and found that Katara had buried her whole face into the pillow. “Are you feeling jealous that Aang brought Pema?” Katara’s head snapped back up.

“No!” She felt her face flush again and she clutched the pillow tightly.

“I just, was worried…” She drifted and looked away.

“What were you worried about beloved?” Katara’s eyes watered and she leaned her cheek on the pillow.

“I was worried that you would have, found someone else. While I was away.”

“What.” Katara looked quickly back at him and found his face blank.

“I don’t want to think like that, but I do.” She muttered. Zuko sighed and his shoulders fell. But then he gave her a small smile and her tears threatened to spill over. 

“Katara, mistrust isn’t a good thing. Especially in a relationship like ours that has to rely so heavily upon it. But look,” Katara had buried her face in the pillow again as he spoke. “Look at me.” Katara raised her gaze up and found Zuko sitting on the edge of the bed again. “I love you. But more importantly, I respect you. And I wouldn’t betray anybody like that who I respected.”

“I know that Zuko. But the thoughts still come.” Katara said and began to cry. Zuko crawled up the bed toward her and reached out a hand. He wiped away her tears before sitting cross legged in front of her. 

“That’s because the scars you hold are defining you wrong.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your mother died and she left you. Your father went to war and left you. Your brother went chasing love and left you. Aang couldn’t love you the way you needed and you felt like he left you. These are all scars. One day you will learn that they didn’t make you afraid, they made you stronger. That you understand what bonds are important. That you understand loyalty. And that when someone leaves you, it doesn’t mean all or nothing. But right now, you’re just frightened about being left again.” She had begun crying harder now and Zuko put a hand on the pillow. “You felt like you had left me, and you know how bad that feels, so you think I did something to make myself feel better. And that you deserved it for leaving me.” Katara pushed the pillow away and fell into Zuko, sobbing against him.

“I’m sorry.” She choked out and Zuko pulled her into his lap. He stroked her hair and kissed her hot wet cheek.

“There is nothing to apologize for. You can’t help the way you feel Katara, only how you act upon those feelings.” He held her, one arm over her legs to keep her close, and one hand still stroking her hair. Katara had her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder.

“I love you Katara. And there isn’t another woman on earth that I would rather be with.” 

“I don’t know why you want me.” She muttered into his neck. “I’m a mess.”

“Oh, there are a few things.” He stopped stroking her hair and instead began to stroked the side of her breast. Katara shivered and smiled.

“You only want me for my body.”

“Okay, one, no one would blame me if that were true. And two,” Zuko lifted her as he rose to his knees. “I actually only want you to get closer to your brother.” He tossed her to the head of the bed and Katara squealed.

“Please do not seduce me and talk about your strange man love for my brother at the same time.” She said and tossed the remaining pillow at him. Zuko deftly swatted it aside and looked down at her.

“Fine. I’ll just have to occupy myself.” He bent over and ran a finger over the front of her panties, lightly touching her clit and the lips of her pussy. He then tucked the finger under one edge and pulled the fabric off to the side. “There’s better conversation here anyway.” 

Only half of her was exposed but Zuko slid his tongue between her and the fabric, gently touching the inner pair. His tongue moved upward and flicked her clit, which caused Katara to gasp and twitch. He then pulled her panties completely to the side and thrust his tongue into her.

He moved deftly. He would probe into her, part her lips with a flattened tongue, suck on her, tease her clit with the barest touch of his teeth. When he thrust his tongue into her, it was like he was trying to consume her. In and out, up and down, his mouth worked her till she came, her hands clutching fistfuls of his hair. 

Then he moved, putting his head next to hers. As he kissed her, his tongue was moving again. She tasted herself just as his fingers slipped past her panties and went inside of her. She groaned into Zuko’s mouth and he grabbed her, two fingers in her, and his thumb on her clit. Katara gasped and he rolled his thumb. He lifted his head to watch her, his fingers moving in and out of her in a circular motion as he rotated his thumb over her clit. Now she came and clutched the sheets.

Without a word, Zuko stopped and slid off the bed. As Katara watched him undid his pants, taking a moment to shimmy out of her panties. Just as silent, Zuko returned to her and knelt between her legs. His hands, slightly calloused but warm and gentle, ran up her sides, across her chest, and then down her front, resting on her stomach. 

His hands moved up again and as his palms brushed over her breasts, her nipples hardened, and Zuko smiled. He had hardened already and the length of his cock rested on her swollen lower lips. 

“I would say that no other woman could compare, but that would mean that I was looking. You are the only one I want Katara.” He said as he slid his hand up, up her neck and around to the back of her head. He massaged her scalp and she closed her eyes, happy.

“I have the love of the Fire Lord.” She chuckled and Zuko’s hands moved down the back of her neck, his fingers pressing firmly into her skin.

“And I have the love of the most powerful Water Bender in the world.” He murmured. His hands now went across the back of her shoulders, around, and to her front. He rested them on her breasts.

“Don’t you know what happens when water meets fire?” Katara asked, her voice tinged with sadness as she thought of it.

Zuko had no time for melancholy.

“Let’s find out.” He said and pushed into her. Katara gasped, her back arched, and Zuko squeezed her breasts.

“Looks like,” He said as he pulled out a little. “It makes steam.” He thrust back into her and Katara gasped again.

Putting both legs over his shoulders and both of his hands on either side of her chest, Zuko braced himself over her. His cock, when he thrust, was buried completely in her. She could feel the head bumping into the end, and she moaned each time.

“It’s been a long time Katara.” Zuko said and kissed the inside of her thighs. “I don’t think I can last long.”  
“We have more time. Just fuck me hard.”

Zuko sat back up, her legs still over his shoulders, and he hammered into her. As her breathing became more shallow, Zuko began twisting and rolling her clit. Biting her lip and clawing at the sheets, Katara could feel a need coiling between her legs. Every time he rolled her clit, he rolled the need tighter. Every time he thrust into her, it added more pressure.

When it snapped, Katara arched her back and cried out. A moment later, Zuko pulled himself as deep as he could go and spent himself inside of her. She could feel him pulse, feel her insides warm.

Then he collapsed on her, burying his face in her neck and pressing his lips to her skin.

“I cannot hold out when it’s been so long.” He said. Katara smiled as she moved her legs off of him and back onto the bed.

“It’s a lot like our first time.” She replied.

~Oiled~

Their first time had been when they had disappeared into a small ranching village deep in the Earth Kingdom. They had to enlist the help of Zuko’s uncle, to have him pretend that Zuko was ill. It only bought them two weeks, and they had to spend three days travelling there and back.

Zuko became Lee, a man from the colonies who had been hurt in the Hundred Years War. Katara was Safyre, his wife. They were on their honeymoon and had wanted to ride the massive Wooley Bison that was famous to that area.

To their credit, they did actually manage to ride the beasts at some point.

But their first night was what stood out when Katara thought back to it.

They had taken a flying bison to the village and frequently found themselves in an embrace during the trip. But then, standing in their room, they had found themselves shy.

“So, how does this happen?” Katara asked as she sat on the bed. Zuko, looking surprised, crossed his arms and blinked at her.

“What do you mean?” Katara, embarrassed, turned away and puffed out her cheeks.

“You know. How do you get this, started?” She heard Zuko move toward her and saw him, from the edge of her vision, sit down next to her.

“You want me to treat you like Mai?” He asked and Katara recoiled. She turned and glared at him, only to find him looking disaffected.

“Of course not.” She scoffed. They eyed each other and turned away. Sitting in silence for a moment, Katara felt her thoughts churning but couldn’t name a single thing that she was mulling over. They both sighed at the same time and turned to each other with a small smile.

“This is new territory for me too.” He said and Katara rolled her eyes upward as she let out a heavy breath.

“I know.” She said, drawing out the word. She looked back at him with a smile. “I’m just nervous. I want to make you happy.”

“Well, congrats, you’ve already done it. Everything else that happens is just a bonus now.” He said and darted in to kiss her. Katara put her arms around his neck and fell backward, pulling him down after her. 

They laid next to each other, arms around each other, and kissed. Their lips met softly, and their kissing was easy and gentle. Applying just a bit more pressure, Zuko broke away and rose from the bed. Katara, still lying down, watched him walk over to his bag.  
“Help me out and take off your clothes.” He said and Katara sat up.

“I expected a bit more warming up than that.” She said but still stood. As she began to disrobe, Zuko rummaged through his bag.

“You know,” He said as he turned to her, a glass bottle in his palm. “I had planned to do just that.”

Katara only gave him a quick glance before she looked down at the binder around her chest. It was a padded rectangle of cotton that wrapped around her chest and was secured by a row of hook and bar clasps. It wasn’t particularly difficult to manage, but she still needed to keep an eye on them to make sure they were all released.

“So what is your mysterious liquid?” She asked as she freed herself. She looked up and found Zuko preoccupied with looking at her. “Hey.” Katara threw the binder at him and he batted it away, but managed to look her in her eyes.

“It’s oil.” Katara shook her head and undid her pants.

“Aren’t you going to get undressed?” She asked. Zuko shrugged.

”I don’t know, you have this nudity thing down to an art form.” He replied and Katara laughed. She kicked off her pants before putting her hands on her hips and giving him her best incredulous stare.

“You better be taking your pants off at least.” She moved to the bed and sat back down. Zuko put the bottle down on a side table and began undressing.

“How can I say no to you beloved?” When he had completely stripped he picked the bottle back up. “Lay down on your stomach.”

“As you command.” She quipped and laid down. Zuko lightly slapped her rump and she squeaked.

“Enough out of you.” His voice was genial and Katara smiled as she put her arms under her head. She felt the bed dip as Zuko crawled on and then he was on her, or rather, he was straddling her. An electric tingle shot up from her clit and she shivered.

“Cold?” Zuko asked and she heard him open the bottle with a pop of the cork.

“A little.” Katara lied and then gasped as liquid hit her back. Zuko chuckled and Katara had to resist the urge to swat at him. It wouldn’t have worked out well from her current angle anyway.

“We’ll fix that.” Zuko put his warm hands on her and almost immediately the oil became fragrant. It was something nutty but sweet, and smelled vaguely tropical. Zuko’s hands swirled the oil around her lower back before running up to her shoulders.

When he moved up her body, Zuko dug into her back with the heel of his palms. When he moved down, he pressed into her flesh with his finger tips. For a minute or so he moved up and down, and Katara closed her eyes with a sigh.

Once the oil had been dispersed, Zuko began massaging her neck and back. He occasionally ran his hands over her arms - the parts not tucked under her head - and Katara could smell the oil in her hair.

Then his intention changed.

Zuko’s hands moved down the sides of Katara’s body, cupping the swell of her breasts for just a second. Katara moaned and shivered again. When she did, she felt Zuko hardening against her ass. As she noticed, Zuko slid himself so that he sat more on her legs than on her lower back. With his thumbs, he pressed into the flesh just above her butt and Katara made another happy sound. Then he grabbed her and Katara gasped.

“How do you feel?” He asked and released his grip.

“Relaxed, mostly.” She said and Zuko tapped his hands against her backside.

“Turn over.” He said and rolled off of her. She did and watched him grab the bottle again.

“Where did you pick up this idea?” Katara asked as he dripped oil in a line down her body.

“A book.” He said, putting the bottle down before straddling her again. Even though he was now perpendicular to her, Katara could feel her pussy clench.

Zuko repeated his motions from her back and translated them to her front. The muscles over her breasts were massaged and he circled gently over her stomach. Katara noticed that he was almost avoiding the more sensual parts of her.

She thought this until Zuko lightly twisted her nipples with oil slicked fingers. Katara moaned and wriggled under him. Zuko responded by pinching hard for a second and then letting go, choosing instead to massage her breasts. His hands moved down then and followed a line down past her navel. His thumbs rubbed above her pelvis and Katara hitched her hips up.

Answering her wordless plea, one of Zuko’s hands slipped between them and began to play with the outer lips of her pussy. He would keep a finger on her clit, lazily rolling over it, and the thumb would just move up and down, parting her only slightly. He watched Katara and she managed to keep his eye as she writhed and moaned. It was the simplest touch, but after having his hands all over her, it was enough to tip her close to the edge.

When he finally put two fingers into her, Katara squeezed around him instantly. He continued to gently twist her clit and Katara soon found herself clutching the bedsheets.

“Zuko…” She moaned and reached for him. Zuko shifted himself so that he was by her side, one hand between her legs and the other holding one of hers.

“Cum for me beloved.” He murmured as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Katara’s stomach.

“I-” Katara gasped and felt the pop of desire, followed by a rush of warmth. She felt Zuko smile against her skin and he removed his hand. 

“You want to know the best thing about this oil?” Zuko asked as he sat up. Katara, panting, just looked at him. “It’s okay for using externally and internally.” He stroked his hardened cock with an oiled hand and moved back over Katara.

“Are you ready?” He looked down at her, hesitant, and Katara nodded.

“I am.” She said and Zuko smiled.

He moved slowly.

First he tipped in the head, which slipped easily between her slick and swollen folds. He kept it there for a moment and then just rocked it back and forth. Katara’s muscles seized and she groaned.

“More.” She said and she could have sworn that she heard Zuko swallow. He pushed a little further into her and Katara gasped. It didn’t hurt, only felt tight, like stretching something almost to the point of pain.

Zuko stopped and let her get used to the sensation. When her body relaxed, Zuko repeated his gentle rocking back and forth.

“Zuko. Please.” Katara said and her hips bucked upward to meet him.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes. Zuko. Please.” Katara pleaded. Zuko took a breath and then pushed fully into her.

There was pressure, a straining, but no real pain. Zuko still hesitated, letting her get used to the feeling, but her hands went to his back and she urged him down.  
He needed no further prompting. Finding her willing, Zuko moved gently but thrust in and out of her with firm strokes. The clutched at each other, their mouths find one another before slipping away to cheeks, chins, and collarbones. He chest slid over hers and the oil seemed to be everywhere. The scent was light enough to not be cloying, but Katara doubted that she would ever be able to smell it again without thinking of this.

But then, in that bed, she only noticed Zuko. The firmness of his muscles under her fingers, the quickening of his breath and movements, the hand that went to her breast and held there.

Katara stopped being able to feel her own body, and instead only felt the outlines of Zuko. She could feel herself through the edges of him. The length of his cock pushed into her and she felt the muscles there squeeze him. She could feel the end of her as his head bumped into it, causing her to gasp each time. She was aware of her nipples because his tongue would find them, flicking over them deftly or twirling them leisurely. 

When he wanted her to cum, he reached a hand down and rubbed her clit firmly. Katara would feel a sensation akin to a sneeze, or an itch, something that said ATTENTION and it screamed it. She would cum with an exclamation and digging her fingers into his shoulders. For minutes or hours, Zuko kept building her steadily toward each orgasm. 

“Zuko, please!” She begged when she heard his breathing get fast. He put a hand under her and pulled her into him. He pushed deep into her and she could feel him pulse as he came.

Then he collapsed on her, hot and sweaty. He smelled like the oil.

“How was that?” He asked.

“I think I’m going to need a second go to confirm my findings.” They laughed and kissed. Katara felt happy.

~Dreams That Smolder~

“Like our first time? Is that a nice way of saying that I popped too quickly?” Zuko asked as they laid entwined in each other. Katara snuggled into him, her head resting on his chest.

“Pretty much, yeah.” She said. One arm held her closer to him while his other hand tilted her chin up so he could lean down and kiss her.

“You’re a butthead.” He said and relaxed, putting his head down on the pillow with a sigh.

“Do you think anyone is going to notice we’re gone?” She asked and Zuko sighed again, but this time he sounded more resigned.

“I got Uncle to cover for me, but I should head back down soon.”

“I think enough people saw me with Aang that I might be able to hide out here for the rest of the night.”

“You’re going to leave your poor Cousin alone to fend for himself?” Katara glared up at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Tenma can handle himself.”

“That’s what I’m worried about. He is too much like you and without some sort of supervision, I’m worried he might start some sort of international incident.”

“Tenma wouldn’t do that.”

“Isn’t he the one married to a man?”

“Oh no.” Katara jumped up and dashed around grabbing her clothes. “You don’t think anyone will ask about that, do you?”

“The Earth King did just get married. And Tenma does love his husband.”

“Aaaahhhhhhhhh.” Katara kept up the steady call as she hurriedly dressed.

Tenma was unapologetically in love with his husband. The Swamp and Great Lakes Tribes both recognized marriages that were, untraditional to the rest of the world. The problem was that the Foggy Swamp was located within the borders of the Earth Kingdom and were now currently embroiled in a political posturing. The United Water Tribes obviously had a claim on their people, but the actual land they lived on belonged to the Earth King.

And the Swamp Benders believed they were independent.

So any talk that was even slightly political, like same sex marriage, ultimately turned into the fight about independence. 

They both dressed, assisting each other with clasps and ties, and kissed before Katara left first. She kept herself from running but felt her anxiety mount as she got closer to the ballroom, where she heard the clamor of voices.

Walking in, she found Tenma engaged in some sort of lively conversation with the Earth King. Amaq and the Kuei’s wife stood askance and watched.

As Katara got closer, she realized what they were talking about.

“So even though they’re really considered quite the nasty little beast,” Tenma said and picked up a glass from a roving servant. “Catgators are actually entertaining companions. Once they’re properly trained of course.”

“I said the same thing about Bosco!” Amaq turned as Katara approached and he reached out to her. Putting her hand on his forearm, she leaned in and they kissed each other on the cheek.

“Feeling better Katara?” He asked and Katara nodded.

“Yes, much improved.” She replied.

“You know, I had told Fu here,” Kuei said and turned to his wife. “That you two were going to become the power royal couple had you married.” 

“Unfortunately, love matches are hard to come by in political marriages,” Amaq said and smiled over at Fu. “And not all of us are so lucky.” Fun smiled and a large blush spread across her face. Keui took her arm and kissed the top of her head.

“Or you just don’t have your marriage recognized by the rest of the world.” Tenma muttered and took a long drink from his cup. Katara pulled a face and stared at him. Tenma stared back. Katara glared harder and Tenma sighed. “I heard you are engaged again though Prince Amaq.” Now, Katara startled and looked up at Amaq.

“Yes, just this past season.” The prince said and Keui laughed.

“Well congratulations! Why isn’t she here?”

“Northern Water Tribe tradition. The woman doesn’t leave her household until the day of the wedding.” 

Katara was surprised by the pang of jealously that broke through her. In the span of a dark season they had been engaged and broken up. She had told him that she had never really loved him and he had expressed his own thoughts on the matter.

How little of a choice he had as the adopted son of the royal family.

He was the only one besides Iroh who knew about her and Zuko, she trusted him that much.

And he hadn’t told her that he was engaged.

Katara shook herself and Tenma made another face, this time crossing his eyes at her.

“Those of us so happily married, or about to be, should probably not talk so loudly about it in front of my dear spinster cousin.” He said and Keui suddenly looked genuinely worried.

“I’m sorry Master Katara. I hope I did not offend.” He said and Katara bowed slightly. 

“Not a worry. I have no intention of joining such a club of my elders.” She remarked and they all laughed. 

“With my people, it is an unfortunate reality that the woman’s freedom goes away once she is married. And Katara is not the type to give such an aspect so easily.” Amaq said as he put a hand on her shoulder. “We are fortunate to have a Master among our people who is able to travel so far and she has done great work in strengthening the Tribes.”

“She is a wonderful ambassador.” Keui went silent as something caught his eye. “Though her friendships are still baffling.” Katara turned and saw Zuko entering the room. Iroh quickly approached them and they conferred.

“The Fire Lord did train the Avatar.” Katara remarked when the group turned back toward each other.

“Still, between him and his Uncle, Ba Sing Sae had seen better days.” Keui stated.

“I think if you were not in such a position of strength, you would come to see the Fire Lord’s empathy. He has been indispensable in reviving the South Pole. Without their trade agreements, we would be at a loss with certain materials.” Amaq explained. Quickly, the Prince turned the conversation toward Pole architecture and how they built the palace out of ice. That moved toward the Spirit Oasis at each Pole and Katara soon excused herself from the group.

The rest of the night was spent avoiding the Avatar and the Fire Lord, while trying not to cling to either Amaq or Tenma. Oddly, she found herself conversing a lot with Fu. While quiet, the woman was actually very well read and thoughtful, so they had a lot to talk about.  
Most people retired early, since the first Council meeting was the next day. It was the first time Zuko was going to take a place at the table and Katara believed that everyone wanted to see how that would turn out.

Katara said her goodnights and walked back up to her room, once again alone. She smiled as she considered the closing of the day’s events.

When she moved to the bedroom, she recognized how the day still lingered. The sheets of the bed were still tousled, and there was the faint smell of their flesh. Katara stripped and let her clothes fall in a heap on the floor. Her luggage would be in the lobby by morning and she didn’t bother dressing up much for the Council anyways. 

So she wriggled into the sheets and blankets, finding pleasure in the cool fabric as it rubbed against her skin. It had been a long day, with a long trip, and even longer claims to her patience. Sighing, Katara found herself exhausted and quickly falling asleep.

She did not notice the embers they had left behind. And during the night, they burned into her.

He came to her in a way he never had before. She woke, in her bed, to Zuko softly parting the blankets. He slipped into the bed and came to her.

Kissing her, Zuko took her lower lip between his teeth and sucked gently. His hand cupped her cheek and he pressed his fingers lightly into her neck. Katara could feel the warmth of his palm against her skin and she leaned into it. Angling himself, Zuko pushed his other arm under her and held her, moving the hand on her cheek to the back of her head.

He loved her hair, had said so over and over again, and Katara often smiled as he clutched at the thick waves, as he did now. His fingers curled in her hair and his mouth moved to her throat, and Katara was able to feel his breath.

Zuko was hot, every part of him was hot, and Katara felt herself softening under his touch. His lips were soft as he kissed a line down her throat. Nudging her, Zuko guided her onto her back while he laid on his side next to her. 

“Beloved.” He said and traced a finger over her collarbone and down between her breasts. “You are the moon who shines in my sky.” He circled her navel and slowly moved back up. “You are the breath of my body.” His finger, fingers, moved over one breast and he rolled her nipple under his palm. “You are the water that sustains me.” He grabbed the mound of flesh and then slid his hand off, running each fingertip over her nipple as he moved. “Your love is the only food I need.” His finger moved up her throat and over her bottom lip.

Katara dipped her mouth down and caught his finger, biting it gently before sucking on it, flicking it with her tongue. Zuko smiled and pulled it free, leaning in to kiss her. His tongue, oddly, was cool and Katara could taste the remnants of the wine they had served that night. 

With her mouth occupied, Zuko moved his hand down her body. He moved over her stomach and over her pelvis to her side. Gliding up her waist, Katara moaned into his mouth and he grabbed her. Pulling her to him, he kissed her harder, and she could feel more of him hardening at the other side of her hip. 

“Zuko,” She whispered when he pulled away, his hand resting lightly now on her hip. “You are the sun and stars who light my life.” She guided his hand with hers to between her legs. “You are the fire that warms me.” She kept one hand on his and pushed on his fingers to push into her. “You are the ground that holds me.” She leaned up and ran her lips against his. “Your love shelters me from all danger.” She kissed his and urged his hand firmly against her.

He took to her instruction and his fingers slid in and out of her. His thumb moved in jerking motions to roll her clit and soon she was panting. Zuko leaned in and kissed her nipple, running his lips over the nub as it rose. He licked and sucked it, gently grazing it with his teeth occasionally. 

“Would you do something for me?” He asked, his mouth suddenly at her ear. He sucked on her earlobe and Katara groaned. He ran his tongue up the edge of her ear and she sighed.

“Anything.”

“Mount me.” 

“Of course.” There was a pause then, as they shifted. Zuko sat up, his back pressed against the headboard. He pulled Katara up to him and she straddled him. Zuko stared at her breasts and cupped them with both of his hands. She knew the women of the Poles ran bigger than any woman living in the Fire Nation, and they were darker too. Zuko’s thin pale hands stood out against the soft warmth of her hickory skin. 

“Do you know what I love about this position?” He asked as Katara eased herself onto his cock. She moaned and her eyes fluttered close.

“What love?” She put her hands on his shoulders and took in a deep breath. 

“Feeling your muscles as you move.” His hands ran up and down her back as he spoke and Katara grinned.

“Really? You love that?” She asked and looked at him. Zuko smiled and kissed her quickly.

“I didn’t say I loved it the most, but yeah.”  
Katara rocked against him and Zuko made a sound deep in his throat.

“What about that?”

“That’s definitely up there.” Katara continued to rock against him, feeling the head of his cock rubbing against her inner walls. Zuko bent his head back and Katara leaned down to gently bite his exposed neck. Here she was able to lift up a little and move up and down the length of him. She kept her mouth on his throat and he groaned and grabbed her ass. She moved higher up his cock and paused there, her turn to nibble his ear.

“What about this?” She murmured.

“YeeAH.” As he spoke, Katara sat back down and took the length of him into her pussy. Zuko groaned as she repeated the movement. 

“Katara.” He panted and pushed on her backside. Katara went back to rocking and Zuko kissed her. “You’re dreaming.” 

“What?” Katara kept rocking but she looked him full in the face.

“Tell me something.” Zuko said and suddenly, it wasn’t dark. The room was filled with early morning sunlight and Katara could see dust floating in the air around her. “Do I still have my scar?”

Katara studied his face. “Zuko.”

She felt herself getting close and she dug her fingers into his shoulders.

“I love you.”


	3. What Happened in Chapter 9?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was at the door in the beginning of Chapter 9 in "Blood & Seawater?"
> 
> How did her last night on the airship go with Zuko?
> 
> HERE'S YOUR FILTHY ANSWER!

On the last night in the airship, Rin offered Katara to share her room for the night. After all, Katara was the Princess of the South Pole and about to visit the new capital for the first time, she should be well rested.

Without the need of a broad wink or a sharp nudge, Katara understood. She did not turn, but she felt the silent presence of the masked priest behind her.

She thanked Rin and they all went to the Captain’s quarters to take their supper.

Then, a delicate dance happened. Katara said goodnight and retreated with Rin to her private room. It was cramped, as the bed took up most of the space and there was a small desk attached to the far wall. The steel walls were bare, save for the prominent Fire Nation banner that ran down the height of the wall next to the desk.

“Ah, forgive me Katara, I need to fetch something from the quartermaster.” Rin said and ducked back out into the main room.

Whatever acting came after, Rin did not return.

Instead, when the door next opened, there stood the priest.

Katara didn’t move from her seat on the bed till he had closed the door behind him. As she stood, he pulled off the frozen gold visage from his face.

“My-” She started.

“Hush.” He interrupted quietly. She went to him and he drew her close, kissing her before she said anything else.

Katara had already shed her clothes, and had donned a thin robe of red silk. Zuko tugged at the tie as she shrugged the shoulders off, so in one gentle motion the fabric slid down her body and onto the floor.

“We need to be quiet.” Zuko said and Katara smiled.

“So not like the other night?” She quipped.

“We’re lucky there are very few people living in that wing of the palace.” He remarked and kissed her.

It would always amaze her how warm Zuko was. His lips parted and hers followed. His breath was warm and she breathed him in as his tongue lightly touched the tip of hers. Zuko’s hands poured down her body like silk and she leaned into him. As his hand passed over a curve, he followed the swell of her and cupped each part. Katara reached up and put her arms around his neck, feeling the light stretch of her muscles. Zuko responded by grabbing her waist, deepening their kiss, and pressing their bodies together. She moaned as she felt him harden against her hip and his tongue slid more fully into her mouth.

The taste of him - his tongue, his skin, his cock - drove her wild. Katara gasped and Zuko bit her lower lip, keeping her mouth close to him. As they kissed again, Katara could feel him smile. He brought his hands up her back, his fingers tracing lightly up her spine, and made her shiver. His hands went up the back of her head and he slowly lifted them away, pulling up her hair. Zuko broke the kiss and looked a little over her shoulder as he slowly released her hair and watched it fall like a dark curtain onto her back.

“You’re overdressed.” Katara commented. Zuko raised an eyebrow and looked back at her as the last of her hair fell.

“Hmm?” He intoned, glancing at her before he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her quickly. Zuko then stepped back and looked down at himself.

“I was thinking of doing what the soldiers do. Just slip it out, bend you over, and get it done quickly. We can get back to our posts and no one's the wiser.” He said. Katara laughed softly and shook her head.

“You can’t be serious.” She said.

“You haven’t heard them?” Zuko asked curiously and Katara laughed again. Zuko only smiled but dutifully undressed. The outer robe slipped down like a breeze and Katara sucked in a breath at his bare torso. The scars were more faded, but the skin over his hips was still thin. He had already lost too much weight after Chang died, and now he had been using his bending almost constantly.

“Zuko.” She said quietly as he untied his pants and kicked them off.

“Hush.” He said and reached out to her. Katara took his hand and he led her to the small iron bed. Zuko got on, sitting at the head with his back against the wall, and gestured for her. She knelt onto the bed and crawled over, letting him turn her so that she sat between his legs with her back on his chest. Zuko took a moment to collect Katara’s hair and drape it over her shoulder. His hands ran down the front of her, brushing her stiff nipples with the palms of his hands. He circled them briefly before squeezing her breasts. Sighing, Katara leaned her head back on his shoulder. With her neck exposed, Zuko leaned forward and kissed her throat.

One of his hands came back up to turn her chin while the other went lower over her stomach. Katara’s breath quickened and he kissed her as he cupped a hand over her lower lips. She breathed in a sigh as Zuko slipped two fingers in and caresses up and down. He kissed her softly, almost like an afterthought, as he settled his fingers on her clit and gently rubbed it in a lazy circle. Katara took in raspy breaths as Zuko moved his other hand back to her breast and pinches her nipple, while putting his mouth to nibble on her earlobe. Other fingers on his right hand played with her inner folds while still rubbing her clit, increasing incrementally in speed and force. His left hand cupped the heaviness of her breast while squeezing and rolling her nipple, breaking her focus between either sensation. His tongue traced a wet line up the rigid arch of her ear before he kissed her scalp, breathing in the scent of her hair.

Katara’s left hand reached up and grabbed the back of his neck as her right hand gripped the blanket under them.

“Zu-” She started but he shushed her.

“Quiet love.” He whispered and nuzzled her so that she turned her face to his again. He kissed her again, sucking on her lower lip. When Katara felt him harden against her backside, she wiggled and, causing Zuko to moan. In return, he plunged two fingers inside of her and worked them in and out, gliding as she got wetter and wetter.

As her clit started to throb, Katara finally broke away and sat up, turning quickly to straddle Zuko. She kept her hips high enough to just brush her wet center over the head of his cock. Zuko rested his hands on her hips and watched with hungry eyes as she swayed over him, never taking him in further than the tip. Katara shook her head so that her hair brushed the tops of his shoulders and her breasts bobbed in front of his face. Zuko looked up, looking incredulous. As she smiled, he put a hand on her chest and pushed her gently backwards. When she giggled, he put an arm under her and lowered her to the bed. Instead of mounting her, Zuko pushed her further down the bed and knelt between her legs.

His own hair had some length, and it trailed down her abdomen as he left a string of kisses leading toward her navel. Below it Zuko lingered over the small pouch that was her womb. He seemed to consider it a moment before placing one reverent kiss there. He then moved further up the bed and bent over, pressing his forehead against that part of her. His hands moved under her butt, urging her hips to angle upward, and Zuko paused there a moment. Then, in a quick movement, he dipped his head down and plunged his tongue into her.

Katara’s back arched at the sudden penetration and her throat tightened as she fought to silence her gasp. Zuko worked her with fervor, his mouth and tongue licking, sucking, and penetrating her. Katara grasped her own hair, gripping it tightly as her toes curled with his ministrations. Finally, as she got closer to climax, she wrapped one leg around him, urging him further into her while she covered her face with her hands.

When she came, one quick sob escaped as her body went limp. Zuko raised himself up and over her. Katara moved her hands from her face and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. They kissed and she could taste her own wetness. Zuko propped himself up with one arm, still kissing her, and used the other hand to guide himself into her. Katara moaned as he entered her, moving in slow thrusts to get deeper and deeper.

Since they had spent the night together so recently, and due to Zuko’s temperament, it became a test of will. Zuko quickened her thrusts as he felt her squeeze him, pushing in deeper as Katara arched her backs to move her hips lower. He would hold himself up and rub her clit as he still moved, urging her into a harder orgasm.

Then he would move her.

Turning her onto her stomach, Zuko used the pillows to prop her up. He took his time then, running the head of his cock up and down her swollen lips as she whined. Zuko laid a hand on the small of her back as he plunged into her. Katara bit back her cry and grabbed the blanket. From this position, it was easier to reach her clit, and Zuko kept a steady pace on it. He moved so slowly, edging her toward a climax instead of wringing one out of her. She tried to push back into him, to move faster up and down the length of him, but he used his free hand to stop her.

As her whining became more like pleading, Zuko moved quicker, grabbing her hips and pushing her back onto him. Katara used her own hand to rub her clit, feeling the slick flesh of his cock moving under her knuckles. She forced her face into the mattress as she came.

Feeling her muscles turn into sponges, Katara was trembling as Zuko grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up. He laid back and she turned, looking over her shoulder at him.

“You’re kidding.” She said. Zuko only smirked.

“Too tired to ride one out of me?” He asked finally and Katara let out a shaky laugh. She turned her body so that she faced him and lowered herself on top of him. She almost laughed again at the pure bliss on his face as she slid down the length of him.

Katara was worn out and she moved slowly back and forth, keeping him inside of her but having the head of his cock rub against a deeper part of her. Looking smug, Zuko put one arm under his head to look up at her while his other hand went back to her overwrought clit. Somehow knowing that it wouldn’t take much, he kept his touch light. Still, every time it hitched over, Katara would buck and Zuko would smile broader.

“Come for me one more time and I’ll help.” He murmured and Katara put a hand on his chest. Bracing herself, Katara brushed his meddling hand away and focused on her clit herself. IT was tender and she pushed gently, moving with more purpose against him. The deep strokes felt good for him, but kept his climax at bay, whereas Katara felt the ropes of her nerves tighten. With rapid movements, the knot between her legs burst and she felt the cascade of wetness run down the length of Zuko’s cock. Wasting no time, his eyes sharpened and Zuko grabbed her hips again. He urged her up and down, back and forth, in a cycle that made him glide out for a moment before ramming back into her. Katara leaned over and kissed him as her hips moved quickly. His breath came just as fast and she pushed herself further against him as he came. Katara collapsed against him, their skin slick with sweat and hot from exertion.

“I love you.” He murmured and pushed the wet hair away from her face so he could kiss her cheek.

“As I love you.” She replied and kissed the salt stained skin of his shoulder. They laid against each other, and Katara could feel their twin heartbeats jumping in their veins. They laid together and Zuko kept moving his hands over her, her skin chilling in the air.

They laid together.


End file.
